Out for a Drink
by Skylar Hart
Summary: Francis and Arthur had a big fight a bit ago and no one's surprised. So, Francis goes for a drink but, lucky him, it's Karaoke Night and the best man ever to wander into the dingy bar is up tonight! Wonder whom it is...
1. Chapter 1

_Yay for short chapters~ ;) I have big handwriting so when I write it, I'm boggled at how much it is. Then I type and I'm like... oh. That's when I indent every sentence to make it look bigger. Tom Foolery! First try here~ Hope you enjoy!_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(I love ~s)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Francis opened the dingy doors of a "popular" bar, cringing inwardly at the stench that assaulted him.

He wasn't normally a bar person but he needed to get a certain face out of his head.

The love he could never have.

Shaking his head he squinted at the flashing lights and, with a quick glance around, his rattiest clothes made him feel over dressed.

Don't get him wrong, the woman (and men) were extremely attractive as they danced to a song about "apple bottom jeans", boots with fur, and making people moan.

It would not be hard to pick up a distraction at this place but, with a surprise, he didn't want anyone in his bed that night if it wasn't _him_.

His heart beat faster as he thought he saw said males head but, alas, his crazed mind had caused another hallucination.

His Angleterre would not be in such a cheap place either unless he was upset as well.

Francis seated himself hesitantly upon a bar stool and called for a shot of the strongest they had.

He didn't care what it was, he wouldn't taste it.

The bartender slid it his way quickly and Francis threw him a was of cash to signal he wanted more until that money was out.

Within about five minutes of downing shot after shot, a perky female sat next to with an attempt to flirt.

She stayed even after his explanation to her that he was drinking to forget.

"You live around here?"

Not at all, mon ami.

"Well, you came on a great night! It's karaoke night here and our best singer is here drinking after a lost cause too! Obviously that woman was dumb to let

you go.."

Man.

"Oh!" she blushed, her short black hair losing its spike which caused disgusting hair gel to drip down her young face, peeling away layers of her heavy

makeup.

He held back a disgusted snort and gave a smile instead, tilting up another shot and basking as the hot liquid burnt away the haunting image from his mind.

The music silenced and a short, stout man went on-stage, his balding head winking in the dulling lights.

He introduced everyone to karaoke night and asked for volunteers.

The man who Francis had spotted earlier rose a pale hand, a few silver scars stirring up empathy.

The man on-stage gave a huge grin and introduced the man as well.

With great bravado, the mans name was spoken once, already drowned in the cheers.

The man waited for the crowd to silence and the volunteer walked the stage with familiarity as if he'd done it a million times before.

Finally Francis heard the name that stabbed his heart as the man turned around to face them.

"Arthur Kirkland!"  
Merde...


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 is up and rollin~ Wahoo~ I still love these two and their endless fights~ And, guess what! It's short! 0_o :D_

Arthur took the microphone as Francis stared in awe, trying to hide behind others so as not to be seen.

One rather tipsy woman asked why he was back and Arthur laughed, saying his man had left him.

The crowd booed and Francis shrunk back at the negativity directed at him, even if they didn't know it.

Arthur put a slender finger to his perfect lips and the crowd calmed down.

"They always do!" He laughed out with a swipe at the sweat that budded at his bushy eyebrows and the bar erupted into laughter.

_What are you singing?_

Francis' voice rose above the rest although he still hid.

People backed him up, suggesting the newer and hip songs.

The lights dimmed even more and Arthur began to sing to the pounding speakers.

Francis listened like a captive prisoner, creeping carefully closer to the angelic voice upon the stage.

"I really fucked it up this time, didn't I my dear?"

Looking up from the second row, France clenched his fist to stop himself for shouting how it was all his own fault.

But, even as a drunk fool he knew better.

He just listened eagerly as the rest of the crowd, his eyes winding hungrily over his

loves slender body.

_Dieu,_ that man drove him crazy.

_Anglterre.. _

The song ended just as he'd whispered the word.

Well, he'd thought he'd whispered it.

The crowd hushed at Arthur's concerned look, confused as his wide eyes darted around.

Francis realized his mistake and attempted to hide again.

Just as he thought he was safe, Arthur's green eyes lit upon his own and Arthur practically dropped the microphone.

Francis kept his eyes trained to Arthur's and he felt a strange arrousal as his angel

mouthed his name in awe.

Francis gave a shy smile, wiggling my fingers in a small wave as a blush creeped onto his  
sculpted face.

Arthur practically walked on air, running and grabbing Francis into a loving embrace.

Before Francis could move to put his arms around him he slipped back, his head down to

hide his eyes and tomato red cheeks.

"What are you doing here, Frog?"

Francis could scarcely make out the words, even with the silence of the bar as people watched on eagerly.

He felt a familiar feeling of lust at his pet name and it took all the restraint he had

not to prove his love where they stood.

_I have come to apologize, mon chere._

"You have nothing to apologize for. It was my own fault and I accept that as well as the fact that you do not love me."

_But amour! _

Francis' lips formed a pout and he made a small noise of hurt.

_Those were only words of anger! I did not mean them!_

But Arthur continued on his rant quietly, his sweet voice wringing out pain like he did not hear the French man.

"I mean, I know it's not my place to interfere with your plans but I'd only forgot! I know you have your others and I don't mind it but-"

his voice broke and he cleared his throat. "I-I just worry about you F-frog. I-I... I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

And you thought the first two were short? I guess it's a wrap up? Also known as I got fed up/bored near the end and just wanted it DONE! I hope it's not too sloppy with my attitude-touchy Arthur. Sadly, in almost Everything I make him to feminine~

Mon dieu... Did Arthur just say-

"Yes, I said it!"

Arthur exclaimed, as if he read the frenchman's thoughts. He snapped his head up high to look into Francis' eyes. It was water versus fire and dieu did it scare them both. Francis acted out his best scowl back at the King Of Attitude until he lowered his head once again, clenching and unclenching his fists by his side. Francis couldn't take it anymore and gently took the Brits face in his hands, lifting it so their eyes could meet once again. Arthur opened his mouth again as his eyes grew kinder but Francis didn't want to hear another word.

_Je t'aime mon cher._

Arthurs jaw went slack and his eyes bulged as he stared incredulously. "W-what?"

_I love you Arthur. And I'm sorry. Please come back to me._

Before the last syllable escaped the Frenchman's lips, Arthur launched himself into his arms. They shared a passionate kiss as the crowd cheered and Francis draped his arms lazily around his British lovers slim waist.

_Shall I make it up to you?_

Arthur grinned sexily, his breath hot on his ear, lips centimetres away.

"Yes, you shall."

And with that, they walked out hand in hand to start a-new.


End file.
